


A Work In Progress

by pahimakas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliffhanger, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, i feel like im going to give too much away, i guess, kind of nsfw, please just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pahimakas/pseuds/pahimakas
Summary: One night, you come up with a brilliant plan, so the next day, you go up to one of them and say, “Hey, let’s fake-date.”





	A Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> “hey hey hey ♡ im the anon who sent the bokuto kuroo having the same crush request ^_^ my anxiety has been acting up & i couldnt sleep so i came on tumblr & aaah i got so happy seeing you actually wrote it !! i love it so so much thank you its so lovely !! please dont worry about the time it takes you are doing this for fun & spend your precious freetime on all of this, take all the time you need love ♡! a drabble ;-; i think i would die the hcs were so sweet already im still smiling hsjkj 1/2 2/2 sorry im such a chit chatter when i get excited ;-; so i would love a drabble :( i mean both would be amazing but if you want to do one i would choose bokuto !! but this is completely up to you of course, take all the time you need & only do it if you really want to id feel bad if you felt pressured :( & aah thanks again i loved your hcs sooo much ! i was afraid youd think the request was dumb hshjk you did so well thank youuu :( !!! “ -anon
> 
> “*coughs nervously* W-would you mind making a part 2? Maybe with them ending up in a poly ship? (i mean if you don't do poly ships that's totally fine i just reaaaallly love your content)” -thenerdyrebel
> 
> “So, I'm not the original requestor but the Bokuto and Kuroo request from earlier was fantastic and I know I would absolutely love love LOVE a part 2 if you're feeling up to writing it!!! Who the reader decides to pick is up to you, who knows maybe they could all figure out a way to share??? *winkwink* ❤❤ ” -anon
> 
> THIS IS SO GREAT IM SO HAPPY SO I COMBINED ALL OF THESE AND BASICALLY JUST READ IT TO FIND OUT BUT IM SO GLAD YOU ALL ENJOYED IT
> 
> 1\. i hope you’re feeling a lot better now! and im really happy i made you happy, my heart is very warm and thank you so much for the kind words, they really mean a lot to me, i love getting requests, literally, i have not deleted a request ever since my blog started, take care of yourself! love you!!  
> 2\. HI I SEE YOU IN MY NOTIFS A LOT I LOVE YOU AND THANK You for requesting, i do allow poly ships i just dont get a lot of requests for it!  
> 3\. ;)))) i got you, hope you enjoy this
> 
> SO ANYWAYS this did end up just ever so slightly NSFW so proceed with caution
> 
> this also ended up as more of a whole short story instead of just a drabble so i also posted it on my ao3 account
> 
> also i have no idea how to insert those horizontal line breaks on tumblr mobile so i just used some parentheses to keep it consistent with my other ao3 works and the breaks are really choppy and this isnt my best work
> 
> and for reference, this takes place after the training camp used in the headcanons so theyre back at school
> 
> kudos to you if you read through all of this

One night, you come up with a brilliant plan, so the next day, you go up to one of them and say, “Hey, let’s fake-date.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows raise, “Oh? What’s the point of this?” He looks around the small staircase corner you’ve cornered him into, “Are you sure you don’t want an actual date?”

“People keep talking about who I’m dating: you or Bokuto. So, if we fake-date, then break up, everyone should shut up because then everything would be resolved,” you sigh and rub your eyes.

Kuroo notices you ignored his second question. His index finger taps his chin rhythmically and he hums, “Why me? Wouldn’t Bokuto be more exciting to fake-date?”

“Bokuto doesn’t go here,” you said.

“Okay, that’s fair,” he shrugs and leans back against the wall, “Are you gonna tell him?”

“No, you and I both know Bokuto isn’t the best at keeping secrets.”

He nods, “Why not? Let’s do this.”

“Great!”

“Hopefully, you really fall for me in the process,” he laughs a little too loudly.

You slap his arm, “Here’s the plan. . .”

(  
)

Kuroo looked around for you and mentally checked off a list of requirements to generate the most buzz about the two of you.  
1\. Surrounded by friends - check  
2\. During break - check  
3\. In a small classroom where everyone can hear - check  
4\. People on their phones - check

With long dramatic strides, Kuroo entered the classroom and Kenma lagged behind, trying his best to avoid all the other third years. 

Kuroo approached you to ask a burning question, step two of the plan, “You free Saturday night?”

You quickly responded, “That depends, what’s your plan?” 

‘Good, sticking to the script,’ you thought.

“I was thinking you and me? Movies? Ice cream?” He flashed you a smirk and placed a hand on your waist, enexpectedly bringing you closer and causing you to place your hands on his chest.

‘This was unplanned!’ You screamed internally, ‘Calm down! I don’t actually like him like that!’

Your ears burned, “Yes! Yes, sure. Pick me up at 6?” 

He released your waist and leaned down, mere inches away from your face, “Anything for you,” he whispered. Kuroo straightened himself, “I’ll walk you home after school.” He said a quick goodbye to your friends, and walked back out the classroom.

Cue chaos. You were bombarded with questions about the relationship between the two of you and, “What about Bokuto?”

You laughed it all off and answered, “I, well, we haven’t told Bokuto yet. This is all new.”

“Do the coaches allow this? It’s like a forbidden love!” A friend squeals.

Your mouth flattens into a line, “Not really.”

‘I really hope he’s okay with this. Just hang on a little longer, Bokuto’

(  
)

Kuroo felt good. He had the attention of everyone in that classroom and most importantly, he succeeded in throwing you off your groove to make it seem more natural. 

His phone vibrated. A text from Bokuto. Oh boy.

**( 1:30 pm ) Bokuto: DO U REALLY HAVE A DATE???  
( 1:30 pm ) Bokuto: DUUUUUUDEEEE!!**

**( 1:31 pm ) Kuroo: man how did you know**

**( 1:32 pm ) Bokuto: KENMA TOLD AKAASHI N AKAAAAASHI TOLD ME N NOW EVERYBODY KNOWS  
** ( 1:32 pm ) Bokuto: I THOUGHT WE WEREN’T GOING TO SAY ANYTHING  
( 1:32 pm ) Bokuto: WHYYYYY 

**( 1:33 pm ) Kuroo: hey calm down i can explain everything later**

**( 1:35 pm ) Bokuto: >:( **

Kuroo shoved his phone into his pocket and turned to Kenma, “I’m glad we don’t have practice today. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“Kuroo-“

“No, no, Kenma, it’s okay. You can say it.” 

“Grandpa.”

(  
)

“Hey,” the captain greets you at the school gates, “You ready to go?”

“I am. Do you know where I live?” You ask while you bounce over to him.

“No,” he drags out. Kuroo takes the books out of your arms and adds them to his books. “For a show,” he winks.

You roll your eyes. ‘Surprise, surprise. Cheesy boy is cheesy.’

The conversation was littered with small talk. Both of you unsure of how to act realistically now. Kuroo, ever so confident, looked as if this was a normal thing. Which is was. But you’re “dating” now. So maybe it’s just you. 

You look at him. Mistake number one. He’s looking at you too which causes some awkward eye contact and some awkward silence. You look around, desperate for any distraction and you settle on counting the clouds in the sky. 

“You know, I was going to try and hold your hand but there’s too many books.” He breaks the silence.

You look towards the sky, ‘Only death can save me now.’

(  
)

Bokuto stormed up to Kuroo, face pink and a flurry of fall leaves stirring up behind him, “What’s going on!” He threw his arms into the air.

‘He looks like an angry housewife,’ Kuroo thought. He leaned to the side, “Hey, Akaashi.”

“Hey,” he responded as he went to take a seat next to Kenma on the warm park bench that was at least 20 feet away from their seniors.

“Dude! Why are you late!” Bokuto fumed.

“Well,” Kuroo hesitated, “I walked them home and then I came here,” he said sheepishly. “But wait! Before you say anything, I need to explain.”

Bokuto closed his mouth, crossed his arms, and huffed.

“It’s all fake. We’re just doing this to stop the gossip. Surprise!”

Bokuto narrowed his golden eyes, “And what about me!?”

“I’m telling you now, aren’t I?”

“What if I wanted to ask for a date too?”

“You what?” Kuroo said, baffled.

“Forget it! Let’s go eat!”

“There’s a new diner down the street,” Akaashi added.

(  
)

Kuroo shoved the leftovers from the diner into the fridge, dropping magnets in the process, and dragged himself into his room. Kenma sat on the bed, engrossed in his video game, while Kuroo collapsed on the rug.

He pulled his phone out and began typing.

**( 5:47 pm ) Kuroo: i told bokuto about our plan and it took a lot of convincing and muttered insults but hes good now**

**( 5:52 pm ) You: BUT I AM NOT GOOD  
( 5:52 pm ) You: TELL ME WHY**

**( 5:52 pm ) Kuroo: aint nothin but a heartache?**

The black-haired boy let out a huff and a slight smile.

‘What the fuck,’ Kenma thought, ‘Whatever. It’s Kuroo.’

**( 5:53 pm ) You: KUROO TETSUROU  
** ( 5:53 pm ) You: ! ! !  
( 5:54 pm ) You: WHY ARE PEOPLE TEXTING ME SAYING YOU AND BOKUTO ARE FIGHTING OVER ME AGAIN  
( 5:54 pm ) You: I HAVE SCREENSHOTS  
( 5:54 pm ) You: PEOPLE SAW YOU AT THE PARK IDIOTS 

Kuroo sucked in a breath.

**( 5:55 pm ) Kuroo: all we talked about there was our plan and where to eat  
( 5:55 pm ) Kuroo: i guess whoever texted you heard us say your name and assumed**

**( 5:57 pm ) You: YOU KNOW WHAT  
( 5:57 pm ) You: YOU AND KUROO WILL COME OVER TO MY HOUSE TOMORROW AND WE WILL TALK THIS OUT AND COME UP WITH A BETTER PLAN**

**( 5:58 pm ) Kuroo: i dont think having all three of us walking in the same direction will be a good idea**

**( 5:59 pm ) You: EXCUSE ME**

**( 6:00 pm ) Kuroo: i mean sure i’ll be there waiting at the front gates and we’ll pick up bokuto as we pass by fukurodani**

**( 6:01 pm ) You: THATS WHAT I THOUGHT**

Kuroo sat up and rubbed his eyes until he saw spots. They taunted him. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned, “Hey, Kenma, can you walk with Inuoka or Yamamoto or Akaashi tomorrow? I’m busy.”

Kenma fell back on the bed and muttered, “Unbelievable.”

“What was that?”

“I said, ‘For sure.’”

(  
)

Kuroo and Bokuto sat on your living room sofa, one sofa square cushion of space in between them.

You stood in front of them, arms crossed, eyes sharp, weight on your left leg and right foot tapping on the hardwood floor. “Care to tell me what’s going on and what you’re going to do about it?”

Kuroo pointed at Bokuto, “He was yelling at me.”

Bokuto pointed at Kuroo, “He came up with the stupid plan!”

You rolled your eyes, “It was me.”

“A very impressive stupid plan,” Bokuto corrected and nodded.

‘This is such a mess,’ You thought.

You begin to pace across the room, “Kuroo. Bokuto. Fix this. Make people stop talking. Sew their mouths shut. Erase our existence. Transfer schools. Something!” You narrow your eyes, “Kuroo? You haven’t said anything in a while.”

“Well,” He made eye contact with you, “I know Bokuto is pretty interested in you, so you guys can actually date. That is, if you want.”

You glance over at Bokuto who looks like he’s willing to do anything to get ready to run away. “I mean,” you begin, “if he asks me out. Then, it’s a yes.”

Kuroo slaps his hand over Bokuto’s mouth, “And I have also developed an interest in you. Polygamy exists.” He winked. Blinked. He can’t wink. 

“Did you just lick my hand! That’s disgusting!” Kuroo exclaimed as he wiped his palm on Bokuto’s shirt. You couldn’t help but stand and stare, dumbfounded.

“So what’s polygamy?” Bokuto asks, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“When there’s more than two people in a relationship,” Kuroo responds. He’s still rubbing his palm on Bokuto.

“Oh,” Bokuto stands up, a sly look in his wide eyes, “I’m okay with that. What could go wrong?”

You whip your head to look at him, “Well, since you asked-“

“No. No.” Kuroo interrupts. “You worry to much. We’ll just be a work in progress and figure it out along the way.”

Both boys turn to look at you. You pause to think over the pros and cons: ‘pros: 2 guys who will undoubtly treat me well, cons: who cares!’

“Okay! Yeah! Let’s do this. We’ll be okay right?”

Bokuto moves to stand behind you as he lifts you off the ground in a massive hug.

“Of course,” Kuroo confirms and laughs. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

He leans down to give you a quick kiss on the corner of your lips. Bokuto huffs and wiggles himself in the space between you and Kuroo to give you a kiss. Kuroo groans and surrenders. He makes his way to stand behind you and places his hands on your waist. “How far do you want to go?” He asks.

And suddenly, you’re aware of your current situation. Your chest pressed against Bokuto’s chest with his large warm hands framing your cheeks. His owlish eyes flit across your face, waiting for your answer. One of your hands is on Bokuto’s chest. ‘Has he always been this buff?’ Kuroo’s chest pressed to your back, his face right by your ear, his hands moving slowly up and down your waist. He’s pressing soft kisses to your temple. Your other hand grips his forearm.

You hum, “I don’t want to go all the way, not yet.”

They make eye contact with each other, “Anything for you,” they say in unison.

Kuroo glares at Bokuto, almost as if he’s saying, ‘You stole my line, you fiend.’

“Focus on me,” you bring both their faces closer to yours and your lips make contact with Bokuto. He moves his head and Kuroo goes for your neck. He’s leaving marks like he’s not the one who has to struggle with the cover up. Yep.

Bokuto’s hands pull you closer. Kuroo’s hands begin to wander and find their way to the hem of your shirt. 

“Can you take your shirt off for us? Just to lessen the friction.”

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up a little choppier and more dialogue heavy than i wouldve liked but overall im pretty happy with it
> 
> the italics were removed as soon as i posted this and im not going back to add them in
> 
> [here’s my tumblr, let’s talk about haikyuu!! together! ](https://hq-bnha-hcs.tumblr.com)


End file.
